The present invention is directed to a connector laid within a manhole wall to be capable of fixedly connecting cable-protecting pipes. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a connector laid within a manhole wall for connecting cable-protecting pipes, so that extraneous substance and water can be prevented from invading the connector.
In general, the electrical and communicational cables are contained in a pipe made of polyethylene and is laid underground. These cables protected by a pipe can be extended above the ground through a manhole for the electrical and communicational cables. In order to extend the cables above the ground, a connector laid within the manhole wall for connecting pipes is required.
A conventional art with respect to such connector is described in detail in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 97-4492, entitled by xe2x80x9cDRIVING PIPE CONNECTOR IN MANHOLExe2x80x9d, filed by the present applicant and issued.
Hereinafter, the conventional art will be described briefly.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional connector consists of a single body 10. This body 10 is formed with a penetrating hole 13, including two coaxial holes 11, 12 of diameters different from each other. An interface of two coaxial holes 11, 12 is formed with a catching step 14 for defining a inserted depth of a pipe, and an end portion of the body 10 is formed with an enlarged opening part 15 coaxial with said coaxial hole 11, of which diameter is enlarged toward an end.
Both ends of the body 10 are formed with square rims 16, respectively, and the square rims 16 are formed with coupling protrusions 17 and coupling grooves 18 in turns. By forming the coupling protrusions 17 and the coupling grooves 18 on the square rims 16, a plurality of connectors can be coupled for use.
A plurality of circular catching protrusions 19 are formed on the outer surface of the body 10 along the cylindrical outer surface thereof. The formation of the circular catching protrusions 19 increases the coupling area of the body 10 to the wall, so as to increase the coupling power (binding power) of the body 10 to the wall.
The aforementioned conventional connector has a catching step to define the inserted depth of a pipe but has not another element for fixing the pipe. Therefore, there is a problem that a coupling power of a pipe to the connector is weak.
Also, the conventional connector has not another element for preventing extraneous substance or water from invading the penetration hole 13. Therefore, there is a problem that the inflow of water causes damage of the pipe or the cable and the invasion of the extraneous substance causes increase of working time.
Also, when a plurality of conventional connectors are used coupled to one another, there is a problem that because the square rims completely cover the space between the connectors, whether or not concrete is sufficiently charged cannot be seen.
Therefore, the present invention is made in order to solve the aforementioned problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a connector laid within a manhole wall for connecting cable-protecting pipes, capable of preventing inflow of water and invasion of extraneous substance into the connector.
Other object of the present invention is to provide a connector capable of fixedly coupling a pipe thereto.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide a connector capable of coupling one another and seeing a charged state of concrete into space between the connectors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a connector having a cover in which the assembling procedure is indicated thereon, to easily couple the connectors.
The above objects can be accomplished by a connector laid within a manhole wall for connecting cable-protecting pipes, including a body formed with a passage which said pipes can be inserted into, and a fixing member and a coupling member formed on both ends of said body, respectively, to be coupled and fixed each other. Said fixing member includes a first fixing protrusion and a first fixing groove formed on an outer surface of said body, respectively, to be located at the same surface as an end surface of said body and a second fixing protrusion and a second fixing groove formed on the outer surface of said body, respectively, to be located apart from the end surface of said body by a thickness of said first fixing protrusion and said first fixing groove. When several connectors are coupled one another, said first fixing protrusion engages with said first fixing groove and said second fixing protrusion engages with said second fixing groove.
It is preferable that the end of said body formed with said fixing member is provided with a cover for preventing extraneous substance f rom invading inside of said body.
It is more preferable that an inner surface of said body is formed with a fixing sill to be inclined outward so that said fixing sill should engage with a slope of an end of said pipe inclined inward.
Also, it is preferable that said first and second fixing groove are formed with a catching step, respectively, for defining an inserted depth of said first and second fixing protrusion fixed to said first and second fixing groove.
It is still preferable that said cover is formed with an indication part indicating an assembling direction and an assembling order.
It is still preferable that a rim of said cover is formed with a protrusion and the end surface of said body formed with said fixing member is formed with a groove for engaging with said protrusion, so as for said indication part to indicating a predetermined direction.
It is still preferable that a thickness of an edge of said indication part is less than that of a center of said indication part, so that said indication part can be easily separated from said cover by a predetermined force.
It is still preferable that the end surface of said body formed with said fixing member is provided with a packing surrounding said pipe for preventing inflow of water along a outer surface of said pipe, and an inner surface of said body is provided with a tightening device for sticking said packing fast to the outer surface of said pipe.